From Dark to Dusk
by n00dleBOT
Summary: Corrin is disgusted with all the selfish princes that are arranged for her, until a dark mage saves her life
1. Chapter 1: Dance Lessons

"1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4." Jakob said, snapping his fingers on beat so that Corrin didn't go off-beat. Corrin was learning a traditional Nohrian dance, with her brother Leo as her dance partner. These lessons have been going on for a few days and they all ended the same: Corrin's dance partner would accidentally step on her feet and it would really hurt.

It happened again and Corrin was on the floor, holding her now pink-ish foot. "This is the 12th time this happened. Can't we just stop with the lessons, Jakob?" Corrin groaned, getting some help from Leo to get back on her feet.

"You need more practice," Jakob gave her the same answer like all the other times, "what would happen if your future husband sees you fall like a fool."

Before Corrin can protest, there was a knock and everyone looked to see Niles in all his glory. "The King asks of Corrin to come to the throne room, her future husband is here."

Corrin sighed and immediately bolted towards Niles. As they walked in silence, Niles's boots making more noise, Corrin was look down at her hands. The king has threatened Corrin into relationships before 'apologizing', but someday she needs to be married.

"You promise me if you reject this one, I get to have him." Niles said, breaking Corrin's thought.

"Every time a prince comes, they either want to marry me because of my body, money, or because their family forces them." Corrin said, breaking Niles's spirit.

As they finally got to the throne, they saw what they assumed was the prince. He had long golden locks, a pale blue cape and silver armor, green eyes stared at Corrin and she looked down. The other person that was in the throne room was King Garon, his aura gave everyone in the room chills.

"Corrin, please, right this way," Garon said, breaking Niles grasp on her, "Niles, you are dismissed." Niles bowed politely and walked out of the room. For someone who has a scandalous tongue, it's a rare sight to see him act so polite.

"Corrin, may I introduce you to Prince Harrison. He asks for your hand so treat him like the others." Garon said, his fake smile pointed at Corrin.

Corrin curtsed, her face like a statue. Prince Harrison took her hand and gave it a light kiss. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Princess Corrin." He said, some snarkiness in his voice. Corrin wanted to gag.

Corrin led Prince Harrison to the mess hall, where Flora and Felicia already cooked food for them, a delicious beef and glasses filled with water. Prince Harrison, trying to be a 'gentleman', pulled a chair for Corrin, but she pulled a different seat and sat. The prince huffed and sat down.

"So, how old are you Princess Corrin?" the prince tried to converse with her.

"19. If the king arranged _another_ marriage with an older person, then I'm leaving you and this room." Corrin answered his question. For the past months and weeks, King Garon has been arranging marriages for Corrin who were old, like late 30's or older, it was kinda creepy.

"I'm 28 actually." the prince responded. Corrin was a little shocked that he was that old, she thought he was around her age or at the very least 21. Xander is 28 and he looks good for his age, unlike this guy.

Corrin didn't say a word for the rest of dinner. The prince was making lewd comments and trying to touch her thigh, but Corrin was able to stop him. When the food was gone, Corrin escorted the prince to the ballroom, after food is always a dance. Corrin got into position, Prince Harrison wrapped one arm around her waist and one hand tangled with her hand.

The music began to play and the both of them began to dance, Jakob watching by the side lines so that Corrin doesn't do anything stupid. Corrin was suppose to make eye contact with him, but something was distracting her, his hand on her waist was slowly to her butt. She immediately took notice and tried to depart, the hand kept pulling back.

She needed to speak up. "Please stop, this is making me uncomfortable." Corrin said aloud so that Jakob can intervene. The prince didn't say a word or stop, he only pulled himself closer to her. Jakob stopped the music and waited for the prince to stop, but he didn't.

Corrin had no choice. She kneed the prince's crotch as hard as she can. The prince groaned loudly and dropped to his knees, also breaking the grip he had on Corrin. "Isn't it normal for a couple to-" He was stopped because of a knife from his neck.

"Step away from the princess or you will be executed." Jakob said, his knife painfully close to the prince's neck. "Corrin, go back to your room, I'll have King Garon exile this man." Corrin only nodded, and ran straight for her room, small tears running down her cheek.

Corrin slammed the door in her room and fell onto the bed. Her tears streaming down her face. There was a knock at her door. "Go away Jakob, I don't want to talk about it." Corrin yelled at the knocking.

"I am not you butler. For it is I," that voice was very familiar, "Odin Dark!" Odin stopped himself though when he saw a disheveled Corrin on the bed. "M'lady, what has gotten you so down." He walked over and sat on her bed. Corrin turned her head to look that person that's saving her from a horrible night.

"Another failed prince," Corrin answered, "but this time, he was worse than the other ones. He tried to grope, made harassing comments. He was horrible Odin." Corrin's tears were coming back when she sat up.

Odin sighed and rubbed the princesses back, she then leaned into his exposed part of his shirt, making him a little pink, "Don't worry Lady Corrin, your family and retainers have your back." Odin announced. This was the first time Corrin ever heard Odin be more calm than his usual theater voice, she nuzzled him even more, making Odin's blush darker.

They both departed and said goodnight, Corrin sighed happily as she sank into her bed, thinking to herself, "Will I ever find my prince charming?".


	2. Chapter 2: Dance With Me

"Dammit Corrin," Jakob said annoyingly, pinching the bridge of his nose, Corrin fell AGAIN and he was getting sick and tired of her falling "you need to wear shoes so that you don't bruise yourself."

"Jakob, remind me," Corrin protested back, "who fights with a sword and trains with a brother on a horse...barefoot." Corrin smirked at him, he rolled his eyes. Then Odin and Niles came running towards Corrin and Leo, both panting and out of breath.

"What's gotten you two out of breath?" Leo asked, I bit confused.

"King Garon wishes to speak to you Lord Leo," Niles said calmly, still heaving like a animal, "he needed to talk to you as soon as possible."

Leo only nodded and bowed to Corrin, saying goodbye as he was escorted by Niles. "Well that's enough lessons for today. Odin you can leave now-"

"Can Odin dance with me instead of Leo?" Corrin cut off Jakob, both men were speechless, Odin being a little flushed. "My reason is because Leo is my brother, it's difficult to see him as a future husband and that's gross. I think Odin would be a great candidate." Corrin's talking dazed Odin, his blush going from pink to a pale red.

Jakob groaned and walked towards Odin, putting his hands on his shoulder. "If you make one move on her, so help me you'll life will be over in a snap." Jakob warned, his knife near his neck, his nose scrunched up. Odin gulped and nodded, the knife retracted and Jakob walked back to the phonograph.

Odin was sweating a little bit as he approached Corrin. He began to wrap one arm around her waist, while the other intertwined with her hand. Corrin also wrapped her arm around him and smiled. "If one of us fall or trip, I promise to catch you and you promise to catch me."

He only gulped and nodded, his red because he was so close to her body.

And so the music began. Corrin and Odin stepped in sync, Corrin closing her eyes to concentrate on the music, the same way she concentrates on fighting with Xander. Odin on the other hand couldn't stop staring at her: her snowy hair bounced lightly as they danced, her pale skin was clean with only bits and pieces of makeup, her flushed face made her so cute. Odin thinks he's in love.

The song ended, Odin tried to depart but Corrin pulled in into a hug, Jakob was a bit in shock seeing her act a lot different than usual. Odin had no idea how to respond, he only completed the hug by wrapping his arms around her.

"Ahem," a loud cough bellowed through the ball room, Garon tapping his boot on the ground, "may I have a word with my daughter?"

"Of course sir." Jakob respond, physically pulling Corrin away from Odin. She walked towards the king but looked back, giving the dark mage a wave. He waved back.

"You wanted to see me father?" Corrin asked politely, if she said something wrong she would be in big trouble. King Garon sat down at his throne like usual, grumbling to himself.

"It's about your arranged marriages. All the princes I sent letters to all wrote back a decline, saying that 'you were too scary' for them." The King said grimingly. Corrin's face turned sour as she looked down, clinging onto the hem of her dress.

"All of them were horrible people, father," Corrin protested to the king, "they tried to grope me and they didn't take no for an answer. I don't know why I need to be married now. Why can't Xander or Camila get married first, they are the oldest after a-"

SLAP

Corrin was cut off by a harsh slap on her cheek, hot tears were threatening to leak out of her eyes. "Yes, Xander and Camila are the oldest, but more princes from different lands like you more. It just seems logical."  
"IT'S COMPLETELY ILLOGICAL-" Corrin cut herself off as Garon held up his axe. The princess went silent.

"Back to your room." The king simply said. Corrin only nodded and walked back to her room, thinking about taking a hot bath.

Corrin descended her bare body into the tub, her chest and head the only thing exposed. Her head was thinking about what her dream prince would look like, something that wasn't douchebaggy or someone that wasn't a huge creep. She wanted someone who could protect her from the dangers of bandits and Hosidians, she wanted him to be handsome but also be kind of heart. She needs-

KNOCK KNOCK

Corrin jumped as she heard her bedroom door being knocked on. She got out of the tub and dried her body and hair with towel, and wrapping herself in a towel. She ran to open the door to see Odin and Niles standing there, of course all three of them were red since Corrin was just in a towel.

Odin and Niles covered their eyes. "May we come in Lady Corrin?" Niles asked. Corrin said yes and the men came into the room.

"Can you guys be gentleman and not snoop on me while I put on my nightgown?" Corrin requested, the boys nodded and turned around when Corrin let her grasp go of the towel. "So why did you guys barge into my room?" The white-hair princess asked cheekily.

"We overheard in the throne room about princes not taking the offer of marrying you," Niles began, giving Corrin flashbacks to Garon slapping her across the face, "we heard you crying so Odin and I got a great idea to cheer you up!"

"And what are you guys plan to cheer me up?" Corrin asked, turning around, her nightgown flowing with her movement.

"BY TAKING YOU TO THE MARKETPLACE!" Odin yelled out theatrically, Niles immediately covering his mouth, "It's Saturday so there's going to be delicious food and fireworks."

Corrin looked at the boys with confusion, she's not allowed to go outside so why are they going to risk taking me outside. Corrin looked down at her bare feet, thinking of answer. On one hand, delicious food and fireworks, but on the other is your brothers and Camila scolding you. Corrin likes the latter. "Ok gentlemen, I'll join you!" Corrin answered with a smile. Odin went pink as he smiled, Niles smirking at him.

Niles and Odin escorted Corrin as quietly as possible, hopefully trying not to get the attention of one of the siblings or...Jakob. But they were able to escape the castle and into the marketplace, ready to have fun.


	3. Chapter 3: Food, Fireworks, and Fervor

The marketplace was packed with stalls, children, food, couples, senior, and now a princess with her brother's retainers. Corrin was holding herself as her, Niles and Odin walked the streets. She leaned in close with Odin, wrapping herself on his arm, which of course made Odin blush.

"You know, for a princess AND an adult, you're very fragile." Niles commented on. Corrin look him dead in the eye and glared.

"Do not joke about that Niles," Odin retorted, "Corrin was forever locked in that cold castle, have some dignity." Niles only rolled his eyes and kept walking. "With that aside, what would you like to eat Corrin?" Odin smiled down at her, she was a bit pink and rubbed her face on his arm.

Walking became tiresome for the three, especially Corrin who was still wearing her nightgown. The walking ended when Corrin stopped and sniffed. "I smell something...sweet." They all turn to the scent which was a stall selling pies and candy apples.

"How about some confections Lady Corrin?" Odin asked. Corrin was still a little shy about being outside, but she nodded and they walked to the stall.

"What will it be princess?" Niles asked, looking at all the freshly made pies, licking his lips.

"I mean, I had cake and pie before for special occasions," Corrin said to both of them, "but those candy apples look...disgustingly sweet." Corrin gagged a bit.

"Corrin, princess," Niles said, putting an arm around her, "let's pretend that tonight, you're not a princess and that you're just a normal girl at a marketplace. Let's forget that you're not allowed to go outside and party." Odin and Corrin looked shocked, Niles said something that wasn't lewd or inappropriate.

Odin then payed for some candy apples, giving Corrin one the other one to Niles. Corrin of course was a bit scared of trying it, having only fancy foods all her life, it was going to taste strange. Corrin took a bite into the apple...it was sweet, VERY sweet. Corrin then continued to eat as Odin smiled and Niles chuckled as she ate like a rapid animal

The rest of the festival was great: lots of delicious food, some fun games, and of course Corrin smiling which made Odin happy. Corrin and Odin were mostly alone together since Niles was hunting for boys, so the atmosphere for the two was a mix of silence and awkward small talk.

The best part of the night was about to begin, the fireworks. Odin and Corrin were able to find a spot on a patch of grass on top of a hill where other couples were sitting. Corrin was taking big bites into a crepe that Odin bought for her, he only looked at her with delight, smiling at her glee. This felt like the first time that Corrin was REALLY smiling, every time Odin saw her smiling in the castle, it always felt like she was faking it, only putting it on when around the king, her siblings, and even the retainers including him. He needs to tell her tonight.

"H-hey Corrin, there's something I've been keeping you for a while now." Odin got Corrin's attention. She obviously saw some sweat running down from his face. She tilted her head and ask 'what is it?'

Odin moved a little closer to her, close enough so that his arms wrapped around her waist, both of them becoming a blushing mess. "Corrin, I have been in love with you since so long ago. Your kind heart and gorgeous looks had made my heart soar. I hope you understand this." Odin blurted out.

Corrin was at a lost of words. Could it be him? A theatrical dark mage who was so close to her, the only one who understood her struggle with her arranged marriages and problems with the king. It's perfect, he's the one.

Corrin did not hesitate, she grabbed Odin's shoulders and captured his lips into a caring kiss. Right when their lips touched, fireworks were fired into the sky with different shapes and color, one of them being a pink heart. They separated and looked into their eyes, love and passion was filled with them.

"I see that you two finally tied the knot." A voice broke the passion of the moment, Niles sat between them. "Guess who was unlucky tonight and all the boys that I tried to hit on either called me a creep or gay." Odin and Corrin laughed at Niles and his downfall. "Beside that, we should probably get Corrin back to the castle, I don't want Jakob slicing out throats."

They all left the marketplace and walked into the castle. When Corrin took one step into the castle, Xander and Leo ran to her and gave hugs. "Where were you little princess," Xander had concern in his voice, "we were so worried about you. Where were you this afternoon?"

"I-I-I was," she was looking at Odin, who was also a bit shaken, "I had fun, with Niles and Odin. There were fireworks, candy apple, and so much fun."

Xander and Leo only sighed and pinched the bridge of their nose. Xander escorted Corrin to her bedroom while Leo kept Niles and Odin in place. "Why the hell did you take Corrin outside, you know fully well that you can't-"

"Well excuse me prince," Niles cut off his Lord, "Corrin was feeling sad after all the arranged marriage and her talk with the king. As for you and the other siblings, WE actually helped her with her problem." Niles snarky attitude shook both Odin and Leo. Both were sent to there quarters for the night.

Meanwhile in Corrin's room, she couldn't sleep so she danced around her room, reminiscing over her first kiss. Unlike the princes, Odin took everything slow, both the confession and the kiss. Corrin pushed her back against the wall and slid down, holding her heart. He was perfect, Odin Dark was the one.


End file.
